The Tree and the Dwarf
by foulbeast
Summary: In which Treebeard learns the meaning of haste. It is a short story about the trials of love between species. The tone is a tad more serious than my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Tree and the Dwarf: Chapter 1

Treebeard was in a hurry. He couldn't remember how urgency had felt, not since the very first centuries of his youth had he felt any reason why one would want to rush. It was just so unnatural, and as he always says to the younger Entlings, "Don't be hasty, for nothing is worth doing, unless it takes a long time to do it." And this little piece of wisdom would take at least a week just to utter! But now, time was pressing. For the first time in a long time he did not have forever. In fact, he had mere seconds. Just a moment sooner he had been cradling his love in his arms as he was tottering off to sleep. Once the final breaths of day had left and dreams had began to escort his love to another world Treebeard looked up at the starry sky through the tree tops, to ponder how such sweetness could possibly have come to his fortune. Neck craned upwards, Treebeard suddenly felt a slip. His heart stopped. Faster than an Ent had ever moved his head snapped down to see his precious tumbling down to Earth fast as an arrow! He bowed down, reached out and caught the tiny dwarf just in time. He held him up to his long wooden face for inspection of injury but before he could utter an apology the dwarf yelled, "You clumsy fool! I could have been killed! That's the last time I trust you taking me up here! In fact, why am I still!? Put me down where my mind can be at ease!"

"But Master Dwarf," Treebeard said, a smile playing at his lips, "How shall I kiss you goodnight when you're all the way down there?" He leaned in towards his object of affection, instead of bringing him closer. Brushing his rough bark lips gently across the dwarf's cheek he knew he wouldn't be able to stay angry with him.

"Stoop," said Gimli softly, before he was lost in a sea of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tree and the Dwarf: Chapter 2

The next morning Treebeard escorted Gimli back to his companions before they had awoken. It pained him to know the dwarf was ashamed of their relationship, it was… a little different he knew. Even more strange than a dwarf and an elf becoming involved. (Which had never happened, either.) Gimli stood approximately 4 and one half feet in height, while Treebeard towered above all other living beings, his head rivalling some of the tops on the mightiest trees. Gimli being a dwarf, was not at all fond of being in high places, and would in face be very happy to live out the rest of his days underground. Treebeard could not even begin to imagine entering a mine, tunnel or anything else where the sun would not shine on his limbs, and the pure waters of the Fangorn flow through his body giving him ever sustaining life. Treebeard was saddened that they could never be that close, and he knew the relationship could never last, not in his wildest dreams would it be possible. Soon the Fellowship would move on, and Gimli would go with them of course. The two lovers would probably never see one another again. Gimli would go on to fight in battles, victorious over his foes he would return to his homeland at last, a hero amongst his kin. He would have his choice over any dwarf woman, and soon his "fling" with Treebeard in the woods would be forgotten with a new lover and the children that surely would follow. A family, something Treebeard with all his long years on Middle Earth, will never be able to possess. With the loss of the Entwives Treebeard could never hope to find another "suitable" partner. But as different as they may be, Gimli was always so sweet to him that did it really matter?

Treebeard could hear the company from his place in the woods. Legolas and Gimli were teasing one another again. He gave a long sigh, his jealousy towards the elf was obvious, no matter how he tried to hide it. Gimli would stroke his mossy beard and tell him not to worry, there was nothing between him and Legolas, only friendship. It wasn't fair though, why should he get all Gimli's attention? They can stroll in the sun together, have conversations (Treebeard's speech being a little too slow for much talking to get done), and even look at one another's face without having to use a ladder. All he and Gimli could do was gaze at one another in passionate longing, and share affections tinged with bitter remorse until the night's end.

Later he went back to his tree to wait for Gimli's return. The sun was setting now, and the forest calm. Suddenly his thoughts were distracted by footsteps. "What is it you want Master Elf?"

Legolas stood before Treebeard looking stern, arms crossed. "I don't suppose you're out for an evening stroll to converse with the forest tonight, are you Legolas?" He waited a moment before responding.

"I'm warning you now, _tree_. Stay away from Gimli or I'll have the forest burnt down. He's _mine_, got it? Oh don't look so surprised! It's obvious what's going on between the two of you. He's never in his bed at night, I found that out the hard way…" Legolas thought back to their first night in Fangorn when the darkness and frightening sounds of the forest had given him the perfect excuse to slip into Gimli's cot, which he soon found barren, cold and lonely. The previous offers of comfort and love had been washed away and replaced with bitter confusion. How could he choose Treebeard over him? It was just… unnatural. Well, so would be their relationship, but Legolas's passions were blinding him to that fact for the time being.


End file.
